Stories?
by Saory Athena Namikaze
Summary: Hanya kumpulan fict mentahan dan drabble dengan tampilan dan tulisan yang penuh ketidakjelasan. / Warning : Inside. Pair : SasuNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Stories?**

_**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi fict ini milik Sao.**_

_**Warning : AU, YAOI, Super OOC, kumpulan fict mentahan, bahasa dan tulisan sesuka Sao, Tidak sesuai EYD, Alay, Gaje, dll.**_

_**Pairing : SasuNaruSasu**_

_**Don't like, don't read. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak. Resiko ditanggung para pembaca.**_

_**Happy reading ...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Curious Naruto.**_

.

.

Seorang pemerhati lingkungan dan makhluk hidup, dengan ciri khas pakaian serba biru gelap dan topi unik berbentuk kerucut—yang juga berwarna senada— melakukan sebuah ekspedisi ke pedalaman hutan rimba.

Perjalanannya berlangsung begitu monoton, sama sekali tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Pun demikian dengan segala macam tumbuhan atau makhluk hidup lainnya yang ditemuinya di sepanjang perjalanan. Dan, wajah yang identik dengan ekspresi _stoic_ itu pun sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berubah sedikit pun.

Namun, semua berubah begitu saja, ketika dirinya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah penampakan. Tepatnya penampakan dari seekor monyet berbulu pirang dan bermata biru langit. Saking uniknya, sang Pemerhati lingkungan tersebut sampai tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari binatang berbulu tersebut. Hal tersebut diperparah dengan tingkah laku binatang tersebut yang tak kalah uniknya— binatang tersebut dengan tiba-tiba meloncat turun dari atas pohon, dan segera mendaratkan tubuhnya tepat ke atas kepala sang Pemerhati lingkungan, tepatnya pada topi berbentuk kerucut uniknya. Pun dengan sebuah kalung yang ternyata melingkari leher penuh bulunya. Uzumaki Naruto. Dua kata yang diyakini pemuda berkulit putih itu sebagai nama binatang tersebut tertera jelas di sana.

Dan, sebuah lengkungan senyum tipis pun tersungging pada wajah pemuda stoic bermarga Uchiha tersebut saat binatang berbulu pirang tersebut bergelayut manja pada lehernya. Sepertinya hidupnya akan menarik dimulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misteri pesugihan ayam Sasuke.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke Uchiha namanya. Seorang pemuda tampan, kaya, muda, berbakat, dan juga deretan label lain di depan dan di belakang namanya.

Parasnya yang sangat rupawan, begitu menarik dan memikat semua kalangan. Bahkan, ekspresi datar dan sifat dinginnya pun menjadi tambahan daya pikatnya.

Kabarnya, sih; pemuda dengan label kesempurnaan yang melekat erat pada dirinya itu dulunya berpenampilan biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan, tidak ada menarik-menariknya sama sekali. Tapi, anehnya berubah menjadi seperti sekarang secara tiba-tiba dan dalam waktu sekejap saja.

Aneh, bukan?

Usut punya usut, katanya, sih; karena Sasuke Uchiha melakukan 'Pesugihan Ayam'. Namun, tiadanya bukti pun menjadikan kabar tersebut hanya sebagai sebuah isapan jempol belaka.

Dan, rupanya kabar tersebut sukses menarik perhatian seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik bermata biru _sapphire_. Menjadikan pemuda bermarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu terobsesi untuk mengusut tuntas 'Misteri pesugihan ayam Sasuke Uchiha' tersebut. Yang tanpa disadarinya merupakan jalan pengumpanan dirinya sebagai tumbal sang jelmaan ayam super mesum dan pencinta _uke_ manis.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uke fudan.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Uzumaki Naruto namanya. Seorang siswa SMA kelas dua yang tengah dilanda galau tingkat akut _double_ kuadrat(?).

Ngakunya sih _Seme._ Tapi, kelakuan ababil kayak bocah SMP yang baru kenal _love-love._

Wajahnya sebenarnya di atas rata-rata. Sampai-sampai orang yang lihat pun silau dan tutup mata(?). Namun sayangnya, pemuda bermarga Uzumaki ini otaknya di bawah standar rata-rata tingkat atas, alias gak pintar dan juga bodoh.

Hidupnya terbilang sempurna untuk para ABG seumurannya. Bahkan bisa dibilang, pemuda ini luar biasa super sejahtera dan bahagia. Tapi, tetap saja ada sekali-kali apesnya. Contohnya; masalah hubungan asmara. Memang gak bisa dibilang apes, sih. Tapi, lain kalau pasangan _love dove-_nya punya ekspresi dan kebiasaan yang bikin si pirang jabrik ini ngenes luar binasa.

Lha ... kok, bisa? Bukannya pasangan _love dove_-nya itu super _perfect _ tiada tara?

Usut punya usut, nih. Ternyata, eh ternyata ... _Uke _ ganteng-manis-unyu-_tsundere_-posesif-cemburuan-super ngalemnya itu; seorang Fudan berkedok 'Cwo _cool_-muka triplek'. Dan, inilah yang membuat Naruto harus sabar dan rajin ngelus dada(?).

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha; cowok ganteng luar biasa. Idola kaum adam dan hawa. Dimulai yang baru oek-oek sampai para manula yang siap dikubur hidup-hidup. Sifatnya luar biasa judes dan sengak setengah hidup. Tatapan mata _onyx_-nya sampai-sampai bisa bikin anak bayi berhenti nangis dan langsung ber-_fansgirl/boying_-an. Nah ... lho, kok?

Tapi, eh ... tapi, luar biasa _moe_ kalau lagi manja-manjaan sama _Seme _ pirang jabriknya. Muka merah merona dan sikap malu-malu tapi maunya kalau lagi disogok(?) benar-benar surga dunia yang sering bikin sang _Seme_ mabuk dan overdosis. Eits ... tapinya lagi, ya. Ini _Uke_ bisa lebih garang dan gahar daripada Preman pasar kalau ada yang berani dekat-dekat dengan sang _Lovely _ _Seme_nya. Malahan katanya, Kakaknya pun pernah hampir loncat dari balkon _apartement_nya; karena saking paniknya mau dilempar laptop, gara-gara ketahuan nyimpen foto _Seme_nya yang lagi tidur ileran.

Satu lagi nih tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun—pengecualian buat Seme ganteng super bebalnya— ternyata punya hobi yang luar biasa _awesome,_ yakni seorang _fudan_ yang hobi banget ngoleksi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _Yaoi + Yuri._ Bahkan, ternyata si ganteng satu ini merupakan _Author Yaoi + Yuri rated_ MA luar biasa terkenal di salah satu situs dunia maya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN.**_

_**Mungkin pada nanya apa ini, mau disebut drabble; kurang menyakinkan. Makanya di warning aku tulis ini fict mentahan, karena memang ini adalah rancangan fict yang akan kugarap satu per satu setelah hutang-hutangku lunas nantinya. /Masih lama, woy.**_

_**Dan, bahasanya pun campur aduk; baku kadang gak baku, trus gak sesuai EYD pula.**_

_**Oke, deh. Sampai jumpa di lain chapter. Dan fict lainnya sedang dalam masa pengetikan. Gomen lama, abisnya mood-nya lagi down.**_

_**Jaa~**_

_**Salam**_

_**Saory**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Berkenan mereview?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Stories?**

_**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi fict ini milik Sao.**_

_**Warning : AU, YAOI, Super OOC, Kumpulan fict mentahan dan drabble pendek, bahasa dan tulisan sesuka hati Sao, Tidak sesuai EYD, Alay, Gaje, dll.**_

_**Pairing : SasuNaruSasu**_

_**Don't like, don't read. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak. Resiko ditanggung pembaca.**_

_**Happy reading ...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hantu?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke paling tidak percaya dengan namanya hal gaib, atau apa pun itu sebutannya untuk segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dunia lain. Sehingga ketika teman-teman sekolahnya mengajak— tepatnya memaksa dirinya— untuk melakukan uji nyali di sebuah rumah megah kosong yang digosipkan begitu angker dan berhantu, Sasuke pun hanya menelusuri satu per satu ruangan yang ada di rumah tersebut dengan ekspresi datar— sedatar papan triplek.

"Hiks ..."

Namun, sebuah suara isakan menyayat hati yang tiba-tiba terdengar ke dalam indera pendengarannya pun membuat langkahnya seketika terhenti. Iris onyx-nya pun diarahkannya pada tangga, tepatnya pada pijakan tangga pertama. Di mana terdapat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah menenggelamkan wajah pada kedua lututnya.

Deg ...

Jantungnya pun terasa berhenti seketika, saat iris matanya dengan jelas menangkap wajah pemuda yang baru saja mendongakkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Sebelah mata beriris _sapphire_-nya tampak menatap lurus ke arah di mana Sasuke berada.

Terlihat jelas darah yang mengucur dari salah satu rongga matanya yang nampak bolong dan kosong. Pun dengan luka sayatan yang memenuhi permukaan wajah berkulit _tan _pucat sosok pemuda asing tersebut. Bagian kiri wajah pemuda itu pun begitu jelas terlihat remuk dan dihinggapi belatung.

"Cantik ..."

Akan tetapi, kata pujian lah yang justru terlontar dari sang Uchiha. Tak peduli sehancur apa pun wajah sosok asing tersebut, Sasuke merasa terpana dan terpesona. Begitu juga dengan hatinya yang sukses ikut langsung tercuri. Dan, sepertinya Sasuke akan sering bertandang ke rumah tersebut setelah ini, guna kembali melihat penampakan sang penunggu(?) rumah mewah kosong tersebut.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cemburu.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cemburu.

Suatu perasaan tabu dan terlarang untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sebuah perasaan yang dapat membuatnya merasa begitu rendah diri. Sungguh, Sasuke pun sangat membenci perasaan— yang baginya— tidak bermutu tersebut.

Sikap cool dan ekspresi stoic-nya, bahkan seperti tak berguna bila perasaan memuakkan tersebut menghampiri dirinya. Demi apa pun yang ada di dunia ini, Sasuke jelas seorang Uchiha murni, dan tentunya tak ada pantasnya sedikit pun bila harus disandingkan dengan hal tidak elit tersebut. Tapi—

"Stop berkutat dengan laptop sialmu, Dobe!" Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan segera membanting benda berwarna oranye tersebut dari atas meja. Mata beriris onyx-nya menatap nyalang pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya yang nampak seketika nampak kehilangan setengah nyawanya.

"Skripsiku ..." raungan bernada putus asa pun terdengar lepas dari bibirnya. Pemuda yang baru saja kehilangan aset berharganya itu hanya bisa mengelus benda berwarna oranye yang nampak memiliki sebuah retakan besar pada bagian layarnya, dengan ingus dan air mata yang bercucuran dengan tidak elitnya.

Dan, Sasuke pun berlalu begitu saja, tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Memangnya salah siapa? Bukankah salahnya sendiri karena telah mengabaikannya selama seminggu belakangan ini?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Melankolis.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Terisak, pemuda berambut pirang itu pun menyusut ingusnya yang meler ke mana-mana. Bahu kecilnya terus bergetar dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Kedua mata indahnya, menatap sendu pemandangan yang terpampang di depan matanya, di mana seorang pria tampan nampak tengah memeluk erat seorang gadis cantik berambut _indigo _panjang.

Sesak. Napasnya sesak. Matanya pun memerah, air mata mengalir perlahan dari pelupuk mata.

Kisah cinta tragis yang memporakporandakan pertahanan hati dan perasaannya, membuatnya sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak menangis tergugu seperti wanita yang telah dicampakkan kekasih pujaan hatinya. Seriusan, pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu masih memiliki sesuatu yang menggantung di bawah sana, yang menandakannya seorang pria sejati. Sehingga tak perlu lah dirinya untuk menurunkan harga diri dan derajatnya sebagai seorang pria yang menjunjung tinggi keadilan. Walau selama ini banyak yang mengatakan dirinya laksana Ibu peri, tapi sumpah ... dia bukan banci, kok. Akan tetapi—

"Huaaa ... astaga, Teme. Wanita itu akan bunuh diri setelah tahu dia hanya wanita simpanan."

—pemuda tersebut berseru, dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari LCD TV ke arah seorang pemuda lain berambut raven yang sedari tadi fokus membaca kalkulus. Pemuda raven tersebut hanya memutar bola mata tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya sedikit pun— jengah akan ekspresi dan sikap berlebihan teman sekamarnya yang memaksa dirinya untuk menemani pemuda tersebut menonton drama korea tepat pukul dua dini hari.

Demi Tuhan, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu benar-benar dibuat habis pikir akan hobi calon Ist—Suaminya tersebut. Dan, naasnya—

"Kenapa aku begitu mencintai pemuda berjiwa melankolis sepertimu?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN.**_

_**Dan, chap ini isinya drabble singkat yang penuh ketidakjelasan. Trus tulisannya gak kayak yang pertama, lagi.**_

_**Arigatou untuk para reader, silent reader, reviewer, follower, yang nge-fav, dan semua yang udah berkenan.**_

_**Arigatou gozaimassu untuk : **__yunaucii, guest, Iyes Zayyana, julihrc, guardian's feel, Akasuna no Akemi, efi. astuti. 1._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Berkenan meluangkan mereview?**_


End file.
